Rescue a Crow
by LuffyMarra
Summary: Will the Warden get to Zevran in time?


Rescue the Crow

A/N: This was inspired by XNAMASSE's great picture 'The Capture', I hope I've done it some justice. The link for the picture can be found in the description. Also I am using the picture with his permission. Now betaed by the great vabvioand.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Dragon Age but my warden and Hawke.

"_Zev!"_

_Zevran turned towards the voice shouting his name and felt a smile pulling at his lips as the Warden-Commander walked up to him. _

"_So is it true? Are you really getting ready to leave?"_

_Zevran turned from the worried blond-haired mage and leaned against the Keep's wall before nodding as he studied the countryside. _

"_I'm afraid so, my friend. This last attack by the Crows came a little too close for my comfort. It's time I took this battle to them."_

"_Zev…"_

_Turning his head, Zevran could see the worry and fear on his friend's face, but in his mind's eye he could also see the path the assassin's dagger would have taken across her throat. If Nathanial's arrow had been just a little slower, he would have lost one of his dearest friends. It was that close call that made Zevran realize he could no longer allow his friend's life to be in such danger. He owned her far too much to be so careless. _

"_Resha, I must do this. The Crows should follow me and leave you and Alistair alone for a time. The more trouble I make for them, the longer that time will be. Do you not trust me, my friend?"_

_Resha smiled sadly and placed her hand over his hand._

"_You know I've always trusted you. I just worry; I truly can't help it after everything we've been through. What if you need help? How will I know it's really you asking for it?"_

_Turning his hand over, Zevran squeezed Resha's hand before turning back to the view with a smirk on his face. _

"_My dear Warden, we make a code, of course. Something the crows will not think of trying. Then, depending on how long it takes the Crows to back down, we will meet every now and then to change it. What say you, my friend?"_

"_A code huh? What you mean something like…"_

"The Griffin flies higher than the Crow."

Zevran looked up at the brown-haired woman before casting a quick look around the main room of the Hanging Man. Seeing no one was paying attention to them, he answered.

"The Crow will protect the Griffin."

"Together they can fly free." The woman answered back.

At the last line, Zevran nodded to the seat across from him and once the woman had sat down, lend toward her.

"Do you have news from the Warden? How do you know her?" Zevran asked, his voice low and filled with concern. He knew it was not time for one of their meeting. So the only other reason Resha would send someone was the situation had her in over her head.

"I do." The woman looked around before leaning even closer to Zevran. "I was part of the Silver Order at the Keep before I was chosen to go with the warden on her mission. At first, it was easy, we finished the first part in a few weeks' time and were looking forward to the second part being just as easy and over with soon. We didn't expect to suddenly be attacked at an increasing rate. In the beginning we just thought we were having a run of bad luck, but they kept getting better and more dangerous, until this last attack ended with the Commander being seriously injured." Zevran tensed at that news, worry for his friend rushing through him, before he motioned for the woman to continue.

"We were thankfully near Krikwall, and managed to escape to relative safety inside the city walls. We were trying to figure out how to get a message to the other Wardens when we heard rumors of an elf matching your description, taking out a group of mercenaries on the Wounded Coast. The warden sent me out to see if they were true or if they were just another ruse to draw her out into the open. When I was able to verify who you were, she gave me the code and also…" The woman looked around again than reaching into her pocket and pulling something out.

"She also gave me this to give to you as more proof that what I am saying is true."

Zevran's eyes widen as he looked at the necklace on the table, it was the one he had made as a wedding gift for Resha. He could still remember that she was wearing it months ago when he left to confront the Crows and each time they had met up to change their code. Now it was lying before him, parted from it owner and with blood on it. Picking up the necklace all Zevran could do, for a moment, was try to rub the blood off of it.

"Please, you have to help her."

Zevran met the woman's earnest expression, before nodding and placing the necklace into one of his many pockets.

"We should go then and not keep the warden waiting. By the way, my dear, I believe you have not told me your name." asked the assassin, as he stood from his seat.

"Maria." She answered, a look of relief crossing her face. "Oh, thank you! We've been so worried, not knowing who to trust, if we could get a message out or even if help would reach us in time."

Nodding Zevran held the door open and followed her out of the Hangman.

Several minutes later, after lots of turns and backtracking, which Zevran realized was designed to throw off any pursuit, they came to a back alley deep within Low Town. Seeing a shadowed, hooded figure standing at the other end of the alley, Zevran slowly approached it. As he drew closer, he recognized the distinctive staff that Resha had always carried with her, though worry began to fill him as the figure failed to react to their approach. This lead Zevran to worry about how hurt his friend still was

"Warden?" He called as he reached out to touch the figure's shoulder. Just as the figure began to slump forward, Zevran felt a cloth being placed over his nose and mouth and before he could stop himself he had breathed in the sickenly sweet fumes. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his vision was an unfamiliar dead body lying next to his friend's staff.

Maria couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as she held the body of the unconscious elf close.

"Well done, Maria." A male voice said.

Looking up, she saw a dark-haired man coming down the flight of stairs next to her with four other men right behind him.

"An easy task when you know what buttons to push." She placed the cloth against Zevran's nose for just another moment before deciding he would sleep for a while and mentioned for one of the other mercenaries to come over.

"Take him back to the base, and make sure you search him _carefully_ before you tie him up. I don't want him to escape before our plans are complete."

Nodding once, the man slung Zevran over his shoulder and walked off with the other men following.

"So, now what?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Now? Now we begin the next part of our plan." Maria said as a cruel smirk crossed her face.


End file.
